


戛納之夜 Mr.Cat in Cannes

by shiokisaragi



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiokisaragi/pseuds/shiokisaragi
Relationships: 刁歌;亦歌
Kudos: 14





	戛納之夜 Mr.Cat in Cannes

杯觥交错、衣香鬓影的夜晚，耳边连声不绝的赞誉，这样的场合让阿刁想逃，可前方那个身着顶级高奢品牌礼服，被各方片商影评媒体众星拱月般包围的纤瘦背影，让他无法一走了之。

他曾见过这孩子在杀青酒宴里几杯老酒后，会瞇着猫咪一样清纯又魅人的漂亮桃花眼对着人天真的笑…那个词怎么说来着？有点呆萌的…引人犯罪。

像他这样纤细漂亮的孩子，在这个异乡外地可能会陷入怎样的危险，走遍世界各大影展的阿刁看过太多前例。

耳边还回荡着电影宫里观众的热烈掌声，胡歌感到强烈的震撼，他压抑着内心的激动优雅微笑着与四面八方涌来的人情礼貌周旋，眼角余光悄悄地在人群里搜寻导演的身影。

几个外媒片商拦住了想向导演走去的胡歌又是碰杯又是介绍的，眼见在众人围绕下笑得愈来愈甜的胡歌，秀气的耳朵尖已被酒意染红，连有人大胆的把手放上他腰间都没有察觉，阿刁一向温和的嘴角抿了起来。

此时，酒会活动主编正巧带了几位红毯小花过来攀谈，趁着片商注意力被转移，阿刁不着痕迹地扶走脚步已有些不稳的胡歌向外走去。

刚刚坐入代言厂商安排的座驾，胡歌便睁着一双迷茫的眼直勾勾盯着眼前人，眨呀眨的，「啊，刁导，找到你了…」，然后眼一闭直接断片醉倒在阿刁怀里蹭着脑袋，像只撒娇的小猫，把精心梳整过的大背头都弄乱了，也揉乱了阿刁的呼吸。

回到酒店，不放心的阿刁直接将人带回自己房中安置，刚从浴室拧了热毛巾出来，就见那人摇摇晃晃地坐在床沿，上身衬衣钮扣大开露出大片雪白泛红的胸，正鼓着腮帮子拉扯手上的袖扣。

用岔了力的胡歌向前一扑，跌进了上前扶他的阿刁怀里。半裸软玉温香投怀送抱，自那夜之后未曾再有过如此亲密接触，一股强烈的欲望直冲脑门，阿刁伸臂将他抱紧，吻住还在嘟囔着什么醉话的小嘴，带着浓烈情欲的亲吻让胡歌的头更晕了，本能的贴紧了男人。

阿刁捧起胡歌精致的小脸，舌尖深入口腔扫过齿列在上颚敏感处刮搔，卷起柔软的小舌吸吮，引导他与他一起纠缠，直到两人都气喘吁吁才终于放开了他将人放平。

黑框眼镜后的双眼，以一种不同于平常、带着侵略性的凶猛目光深深望着胡歌，让他不由自主的感到害怕，可晕眩的大脑无法思考，只是迷茫的回视着身上的男人。彷佛在进行什么虔诚仪式般，阿刁拉起胡歌的手腕吻了吻内侧细嫩的肌肤，将秀气的指尖含入口中舔吮，然后解开那颗恼人的黑玛瑙袖扣缓缓褪下两人身上的衣物。

半年不见，当日晒得黝黑的肌肤已恢复原本的雪白，男人伸出长年写作带着厚茧的手在劲瘦的腰腹上轻轻摩娑，让极少见光的白皙肌肤泛起一颗颗小小突起。酥麻刺痒的电流沿着大掌抚过的地方流窜，微微隆起的胸肌充满了弹力，粗糙的指腹抵着小巧乳尖捻弄时，身下的小人儿就发出细细的低喘。他俯身再次吻上他，尽情汲取他口中香甜的津液，沿着颈侧一路向下舔吻，留下一道道暧昧的红痕。

酒精催化下的胡歌没有了平日的害羞矜持，对男人的爱抚反应激烈，阿刁舔过脐眼跪在床前地板握住他膝盖的时候，他全身都在颤抖。

修长的双腿被用力打开，眼前高高昂起的分身随着主人急促的呼吸可怜兮兮的一颤一颤地晃动，艳红充血的前端淌满了透明汁液，在酒店明亮灯光照射下闪着淫靡的光泽。

阿刁伸指沾取不断溢出的蜜液探向雪白臀丘间的紧窒入口轻轻按压，柔软的嘴抵着敏感顶端轻轻咬啮，舌尖在铃口小缝戳弄着打转，像在呵护幼兽般轻巧。

若有似无的逗弄让胡歌难耐的轻哼，就在他忍不住挺腰相迎时，阿刁张口将他深深含入到底用力吸吮，按揉着后穴的手指也突然刺进狭窄的甬道，随着吞吐的节奏进出摩擦着内壁。「啊啊...嗯...」强烈的快感逼出胡歌一连串婉转呻吟，他拱起腰双手揪住了腿间那人的头发不知是想推开还是想要更多。

绵软甜腻的娇吟像猫爪般撩拨着阿刁的欲望，他更加深入的吞吐着，当胡歌纤细的手指再一次发力抓紧自己的头发，搭在肩上的双腿无意识地抽搐着紧缠住他时，阿刁抽出手指扶住手中纤腰，急切的将已胀到发痛的坚挺推入日思夜想的体内。

「…啊啊…呜…」还不习惯承受男人性器的小穴被撑到极限，胡歌摇着头推着扣在腰间的手想合拢双腿，却被男人用唇舌堵住了喉间细碎的呜咽。

阿刁一手抓着推拒的小手扣到头顶上方，一手握住他的分身温柔地摩擦着，口中翻搅的舌与身前一下紧一下轻的套弄让后穴的肌肉放松了戒备，他用力挺腰将自己完全送入甬道深处，被潮湿温暖的内壁紧紧包裹的快感让阿刁眼前一阵白光爆开，用尽仅存的一丝理智拼命忍住想奋力冲刺的冲动。

身后甬道被胀满的感觉让胡歌眼角溢出了泪，「呜…好涨…不要了…」，他像个孩子般紧闭双眼抵着男人的胸膛试图逃离。

「别动…」男人箍紧怀中扭动的纤腰，努力压制欲望，边轻缓地在他清瘦的背脊来回安抚，放软了声音哄着，「嘘…好孩子，放松点别夹得这么紧…」

胡歌听话的努力深呼吸，乖巧的模样让阿刁心头一热。「啊…」敏锐的感受到体内烙铁般的男根又涨大了一圈，胡歌连声音都有些发抖了。

见怀里的小猫紧蹙着眉、含泪忍耐的样子，阿刁心疼得紧，想起红毯上胡歌曾喝了点酒缓解心情，他拿出随身的小酒瓶含了一口，用舌尖撬开他咬紧的下唇慢慢将酒一点一点哺了进去，温柔的刺激着他的口腔。

高浓度烈酒加上唇舌纠缠的亲吻，一团团烧灼的热流向小腹汇聚，从两人紧密交合的部位传来异样的感受，让胡歌忍不住动了动腰。

体内的男根角度变化碰触到敏感的一点，「嗯！嗯嗯…」被封住的唇挡不住鼻腔发出的黏腻哼声，阿刁紧紧抱住他，转动埋在他体内的分身相准了那处反复刺激，怀中的身子一次次如离水鱼儿般惊跳抽搐，被封住的哀鸣愈加激越急促。

觉得快要窒息的前一秒男人终于放开了他的嘴，胡歌仰着脖子大口喘息，不及吞咽的酒液与津液沿着唇角流下，让平常总是偏淡色的唇一片水光潋滟。

感觉到原本绷紧的内壁开始收缩蠕动，阿刁加大了抽插的幅度，在窄小的甬道内挺动，前端的伞状凸起一寸寸摩擦过紧致细嫩的皱褶，战栗的酥麻快感挟着酒意冲上大脑，在脑内炸开一朵朵多巴胺烟花。

敏感点被一次次越来越强劲的撞击，控制不住的呻吟愈来愈高，「嗯嗯…导…导演…啊啊…」，在男人连续深长的抽送下，胡歌仰头弓起身子颤抖着夹紧了体内的男人射了出来。

高潮中的小穴急遽收缩着紧紧缠缚住肉棒，阿刁被吸得差点爆发，他紧抱住他咬牙忍过，粗喘着含住他的耳珠叹道，「呼…你真敏感…」

还陷在高潮余韵中的胡歌脑子一片空白，朦胧的桃花眼被情欲染红，阿刁搂住怀中还在轻轻抽搐的身子抚弄，让胡歌又哆嗦着收紧了柔软的内壁。

「刚刚很舒服吗？我都还没碰你前面，你就到了…」阿刁轻笑着边啄着他湿润的眼角边问。晕糊糊的胡歌根本不知导演问了什么，只会傻傻的点头，看得阿刁又怜又爱的。他抱着胡歌挺腰翻了个身，让他坐到自己身上，「来，自己动动看…」

手足酸软的胡歌半趴半坐在男人身上，低垂的颈项与雪白的身子一览无遗，两人交合的部位形成一道诱人的风景。

在男人的引导下，胡歌撑起发抖无力的长腿，抬腰慢慢坐入，体内的凶器顶到前所未有的深处，刚刚才高潮过的内壁不自主的绞紧，牵引着肌肉收缩，让后穴吞吐的动作有些艰涩。

阿刁看着身上的美人儿，修眉轻蹙双颊酡红，凌乱的发汗湿的贴在额上；胸前点点红痕是自己留下的记号，深白色的体液顺着凹凸起伏的肌理滚滚滴落，小腹上的软毛被汗水和精液沾湿得一蹋胡涂。他伸出食指沿着白浊蜿蜒的痕迹在他胸上涂抹，绕着两点樱红转圈揉弄。

骑在男人身上，修长的双腿大开，粗长的男根深深拓开到体内最深处，无处可逃的羞耻快感让胡歌身前的性器再次抬头，阿刁一边配合着身上人儿的起伏向上顶弄，一边握住了嫩红色的漂亮分身疼爱。

加乘的情欲浪潮袭卷而来，身后的甬道食髓知味，贪婪地吞缚着悦乐的来源，胡歌仰着头放任自己追逐情欲的快感，在男人身上驰骋起来。

过分艳丽的姿态让阿刁看红了眼，他伸手扣住光滑柔韧的纤腰，当胡歌下坐的瞬间用力挺腰迎合，激烈的摇晃着他，给予他疯狂的刺激。

被夺走主控权的胡歌，在身下男人的撞击下连呼吸都支离破碎，「嗯…啊啊……啊…」，极致快感降临，他绷紧了全身抽搐着在男人身上达到了高潮。

发软的膝盖撑不住身体的重量，高潮中的胡歌软倒在男人胸前哭泣，阿刁伸手压紧两人结合的部位，翻身压上他快速摆腰在不住收缩痉挛的后穴中进行最后的冲刺，跟着在他体内释放出欲望的洪流。

急促的喘息与疯狂的心跳回荡在房内，阿刁低头看着被自己折腾得浑身瘫软失神的胡歌，轻柔的撤出分身，交叠的腿间带出一股股欢爱过后的残迹，引起还未从情欲中缓过来的身体一阵颤抖。他将还在轻轻抽泣的小猫抱在身前，温柔轻抚他洁白纤细的背脊，在他下陷的腰窝轻轻按摩着，等着情潮慢慢褪去。

等呼吸平复之后，阿刁将满身狼藉的胡歌抱进浴室，被弄得连站都站不住的大长腿只能躺在浴缸中，发软的靠在身后的阿刁怀里，任他仔细清洗自己的身体。

和着温热的水流，男人温柔的帮他洗掉造型的发胶和身上黏腻的体液，当他将手指伸进刚刚吞食过自己的入口把里面的东西弄出来时，半昏半睡的胡歌发出了细小的呻吟，让阿刁眼神闇了一瞬。顾及到接下来还有多天的紧密行程，阿刁强迫自己专心在手上的动作。

好容易将两人收拾好，阿刁轻轻拍抚着沐浴后散发着淡淡清香的小猫，吻了吻他已累极沉睡的小脸，抱紧了怀中的珍宝。喧嚣热闹的电影节才刚刚揭开序幕，他有预感他耀眼夺目的美丽小猫肯定会在这世界的舞台大放异彩。

END


End file.
